The subject matter herein relates generally to lighting systems, and more particularly, to lamp assemblies.
Many known lighting systems include light sources that have an Edison-style base that is screwed into a socket. For example, the light sources may include a threaded end that is screwed into a socket to electrically couple the light source with the socket. The socket is joined with a source of electric current and a ground reference to supply power to the light source such that the light source may generate light. The screwing of the light sources into the socket typically requires several complete rotations of the light source relative to the socket to ensure that the light source is both mechanically secured to the socket and electrically coupled with the socket.
The screw-type interconnection of the light source to the socket is not without problems. Failure to fully-screw the light source into the socket may result in the light source being mechanically secured to the socket without the light source being electrically coup led with the socket. Consequently, the light source may not receive electric current via the socket to generate light. On the other hand, fully screwing the light source into the socket may require multiple complete rotations of the light source into the socket and may requite a relatively significant amount of time.
A need exists for lighting systems that more easily and quickly mechanically and electrically couple light sources to sockets in order to supply electric current to the light sources in the lighting systems.